Wreck-It Sora
by Emily642
Summary: My first crossover! When Sora, Donald, and Goofy found themselves in a video game world, they team up with Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, and Sgt. Calhoun to save their new friends' worlds from a mysterious source of evil. PLEASE REVIEW! *CHAPTER 7 IS FINALLY UP*
1. Prologue

**NFTA-Hello. ****J So, this is my first crossover that I have ever done. **

**I came up with this idea while looking at a piece of fan art of Turbo, holding a key blade on Deviantart called, "It's mine, Glitch." I can easily see that fan art in an upcoming Kingdom Hearts game, so here you go.**

**This was originally going to be just between Sora and Turbo with Turbo taking the key blade and Sora getting it back, but yesterday or today, I just came up with a big plot of WIR in KH. I haven't have the whole thing planned out, so I'm pretty much making this up as I go. Plus, with me doing ANOTHER fan fiction (for Lion King), occtuipional therapy, and college starting again in a few weeks, I'm trying to shorten this as possible.**

**Also, as of now, this takes place during Kingdom Hearts since that's the game I'm most familiar with. I have only played KH and KH2 and KH Coded, so references of the newer games are out of the question!**

**Sorry if I get any details from Kingdom Hearts wrong. My brothers' Playstation 2 broke, so I haven't played this for years! Chapter 1 will come ASAP!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Emily  
**

* * *

Turbo ran as fast as he could. Finally and thankfully at the strangely empty Game Central Station, he stopped to catch his breath and looked at _Road Racers _behind him. Destroyed. The cursed game is destroyed! And the characters, who DARED to take the spotlight away from him, are dead. They just got plugged in a few hours ago, so they had no idea about the Game Central Station or the fact that they could _simply _leave the game. Turbo evilly grinned to himself as the sign to Road Racers read"OUT OF ORDER". He cackled wickedly and jumped for joy.

"That's why you don't mess with me," he taunted. "Turbo, the greatest racer EVER." He smiled to himself and walked to his game. He suddenly fell down. The door to his game was closed!

"What?" he gasped. "What…" He froze in horror. His game was OUT OF ORDER too!

"What?" he panicked. "But…but…I tried to save my game. I just don't get it." He got on his knees and sobbed. "How did this happen? I…I…" His mourning became rage and he roared.

"This WHOLE arcade is going to pay for this!" he decided.

"Oh, yes. It will." purred a voice. Turbo, confused, looked behind him to see a tall woman. She was skinny and green-skinned. She had a purple and black gown with horns on her head. She was holding a staff.

"With the darkness in your heart, you can rule anything!" she finished. Turbo face palm and groaned.

"Great, ANOTHER game to compete with!" groaned Turbo. "And now with a medieval, space theme too!"

"What in the worlds are you talking about?" snickered the woman.

"Listen, do you know who I am?" huffed the racer. "Not only am I the greatest racer ever, but also I am the greatest threat EVER. My game has been shut down because of some new fancy, racing game with awesome graphics. And now, I vow to you…devil, goblin, alien WHATEVER YOU ARE, that everyone will be on their knees for mercy." The evil fairy smiled.

"What are you smirking at?" pouted Turbo like a little boy. He crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm impressed," said the witch. "For a little guy like you, there is a lot of darkness in your heart."

"Obviously," he grumbled.

"So, that's why you are perfect for this."

Turbo looked at the fairy, interested.

"For what?" he asked, curious.

"Have you ever heard of Kingdom Hearts?"

"Kingdom of WHAT?"

"Kingdom Hearts…" said the sorceress, waving her staff. Turbo peered in it as visions of the great kingdom appeared.

"It is the heart of all worlds," she exclaimed. "A source of great power and light. If dark powers appear, darkness will destroy the kingdom and the dark powers will FOREVER rule ALL worlds." Turbo put a hand on his hip in interest.

"So…what does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Well, you want power, do you?"

Turbo smiled evilly.

"Of course." he smiled. "I want everyone to bow down before me. I WILL take over this arcade." Turbo widened his eyes as a ugly idea came to him and looked at a game called, "Sugar Rush". Of course, a game full of _helpless _kids and candy.

"And I know just to begin my domination." He chuckled, evilly.

"Well, why just the arcade?" asked the witch. "When you can rule ALL worlds?" Turbo's jaw dropped. Him, the RULER of all worlds?

"Keep talking, lady." he managed to speak out.

"Maleficent." she corrected. "And…well, you will HELP me and along a few others take over the worlds. But, first, we need to capture and kill others by collecting their hearts." Turbo's jaw dropped lower. That's impossible!

"Uhhh…Maleficent?" he asked, politely. "How can I do that?" She pointed her staff at an innocent video game character.

"Observe, dear." she said. Suddenly, a black creature appeared out of nowhere and pounced on the character! The murdered character disappeared, leaving only his heart.

"Whoa." said Turbo, stunned.

"And with the powers I'm about to grant to you, you will have the power to control these _Heartless._" Turbo laughed, excitedly.

"This is…Turbotastic!"

"But, in order to COMPLETELY open the portal to Kingdom Hearts, we need to capture the 7 Princesses of Heart." finished Maleficent.

"And who are they?" he asked, annoyed. "Give me details!"

"SILENCE, YOU FOOL!" roared Maleficent. She pounded her staff and shocked him.

"Maidens, especially _princesses_ of pure light," she calmly finished. "We only need 2 more." Turbo's eyes widen in recognition.

"And I think I know just where I can find one," he evilly smiled at _Sugar Rush_.

"So, Turbo?" asked Maleficent, extending her hand to the excited racer. "Do we have a deal?" Turbo, right away, shook it.

"My evil lady, I will not let you down." He kissed it then like a gentlemen. Maleficent smiled at her recruit, and shook her staff on him. Green light surrounded him.

"There, the darkness in your heart will help you." said Maleficent.

"I can feel the power," said Turbo, enjoying his darkness.

She started to walk away.

"Oh." said Maleficent. "There's something that I almost forgot."

Turbo, who began to walk, stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he asked. A young boy, a duck, and a dog appeared in her staff.

"Watch out for these three. They are trying to ruin our mission." warned Maleficent. Turbo's eyes were caught by a sword that the boy is holding.

"What is that sword the spiky-haired Sonic wanna be has?"

"That is the Keyblade. With it, Sora can defeat the Heartless."

"That could be useful," thought Turbo. He nodded.

"Remember your mission." said Maleficent, starting to fade. "Don't let me down! Collect as many hearts as you can and get me that Princess of Heart!" She disappeared.

"Don't worry," vowed Turbo. "I will." He walked to Sugar Rush with Heartlesses behind him. He stopped at the entrance to _Sugar Rush _and laughed.

"Today, Sugar Rush. Tomorrow, the worlds."


	2. Chapter 1: Crashed

**NFTA-I'm sorry if Donald and Goofy are bland. It was hard to make out their character.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sora laid on the couch in the gummi ship, bored.

"Donald, have we found any worlds yet?" grumbled Sora, staring at the ceiling. Donald rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"For the fifth time," quaked Donald with his eyes fasted on the window, destroying obstacles on the way. "Not yet!" Sora sighed. There are tons of worlds. How can't they find any? Most importantly, _which _world are his best friends, Kairi and Riku in? Sooner they find a world, sooner they find Kairi and Riku.

Suddenly, there was beeping on the monitor. Sora perked up and ran to the monitor. Yup, they are almost at a new place.

"A new world!" gasped Goofy. "What could it be?"

"And is King Mickey in it?" added Donald.

"And Riku and Kairi." said Sora. The fog cleared to reveal a world full of sweets. Above the world is a huge, white castle. And below the kingdom looked like some kind of a station.

"King Mickey could be there." said Goofy. "He must be talking to the king!"

"Or some princess," snickered Sora. "Look how girly it is!"

"But, either way," said Donald, "like I learned earlier, we still need to look."

"But, why would the king be at a place like this?" asked Goofy, confused.

"Because," laughed Donald. "this is one peaceful place…like him." Sora laughed.

"Yeah, there's no way that a place made out of candy could be evil." Donald and Sora cracked up.

"Unless there is some chocolate monster." added Goofy, cautiously. The two looked at Goofy as if he was crazy.

"Fire," reminded Sora, moving his Keyblade around. "Freeze. Hello?"

"Well, what if this kingdom is ruled by a psychotic king?" asked Goofy. Donald and Sora exchange a look before they started to laugh again.

"Goofy," said Sora. "There is _no _way a place like this can be a crazy, deranged dystopia." Sora, unaware of where he was going, started to lean on the controls.

"SORA, NO!" gasped Donald. Too late. Sora pushed the button he had pushed before crashing into the Deep Jungle.

"Uh oh." said Goofy.

"Not again." grumbled Donald and Sora.

The gummi ship went psychotic once again. The three friends closed their eyes as they were once again kicked out of the ship and to be separated again.


	3. Chapter 2: The Keyblade Thief

**NFTA-I wish I could move the Sora/Turbo fight to later on. However, with the time Sora is going to spend with Vanellope and Ralph, there is nowhere to put this. So, here you go! Plus, this sets the story up anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sora opened his eyes to the blue sky. Sora groaned and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" groaned Sora, sitting up. He looked around. He was surrounded by lollipop and peppermint trees with jawbreakers and gummy rocks.

"Where am I?" asked Sora, confused as he stood up. Sora started to look around for his friends.

"Wow, this kingdom is FULL of candy." snickered Sora, observing what's around him. "What is this place? The Land of Sweets?" He finished, going down the hill.

"Donald!" he called with his hands cuffed around his mouth. "Goofy! Where are you?" Suddenly, it sounded like someone crushed a peppermint.

"A heartless!" thought Sora. He took out his key blade.

"Ok!" called Sora. "Show yourself!" Oof! Sora was knocked down by a force. As he was falling facedown, Sora felt like the Keyblade was snatched.

"I'll take that, thank you!" laughed a voice. Sora put his face up to see a strange, small man with gray skin, yellow eyes and teeth, and a white and red tracksuit. The Keyblade was now pixilated with now red and white colors.

"Hey!" yelled Sora. "Give that back, you…_**what**__ever you are_!"

"Sorry," replied the man, holding the Keyblade greedily. "It's mine now, glitch!"

"You don't understand," argued Sora. "I need it."

"Me too," said the man, admiring the Keyblade. "This bad boy will help me control the Heartless." Sora gasped. He's with Maleficent?!

"And with the Heartless, I can have power over people! And eventually, all worlds!" He finished with evil laughter.

"Wait a minute!" asked Sora. "How do you know about the Heartless?!"

"Oh, this lady named Maleficent gave me power over the Heartless. And together with a few other people, we will take over ALL worlds!"

"Who are you?!" snapped Sora. "Tell me NOW!"

"I am Turbo," introduced the man. "The GREATEST racer ever." His smile shrieked to a huge scowl as he was filled of fury. "Well, I WAS in the arcade. Until that blasted Road Racers came and took my game! This arcade will pay for it and this game will be the first among many to be taken over by me and the Heartless before we reach what's OUTSIDE of the arcade." Sora grabbed a peppermint stick.

"Over my dead body!" threatened Sora. Turbo evilly laughed as Heartless appeared around Turbo.

"My thoughts, exactly!" he sneered. "While we're at it, let's take that heart of yours, shall we? This will get you out of Maleficent's back. HEARTLESS, ATTACK!" Before he knew it, Sora was whacking and killing Heartless with the peppermint stick.

"Impossible!" gasped Turbo, shocked that the Heartless was destroyed. "But, you don't have…" WHAM! Sora quickly grabbed the Keyblade from Turbo's hand.

"I'll take that, thank you!" mocked Sora.

"No fair!" whined Turbo as he watched the Keyblade, restoring. "I wasn't ready!"

"Awwww," taunted Sora. "You poor baby."

His glare turned into an evil smile.

"No matter. I ALWAYS get what I want. Even if I have to destroy lives," he threatened. "You and that pretty Keyblade of yours will be MINE!" He evilly laughed. Turbo disappeared as darkness surrounded him. Sora exhaled a sigh of relief and looked at the Keyblade.

"I have to be more careful from now on," whispered Sora, admiring his beloved weapon. "Especially if Turbo's still around. Glad that's over." Then, a huge crashing noise came from above. A ship from the sky was crashing and Heartless were attacking it! It was heading towards the peppermint forest. Sora gasped.

"Wonder what's this about." thought Sora as he ran towards the direction of the falling ship.


	4. Chapter 3: Sgt Calhoun and Fix-It Felix

Chapter 3

"Hey, the duck is waking up," said a voice. Donald woke up to a crowd of video game characters.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" snapped Donald, getting off Goofy, who started to get his consciousness.

"Well, you fell out of the sky," said a little girl.

"What, we…" started Donald. He looked up. Yup, the gummi ship crashed into the arcade. "Oh yeah, I guess we did."

"Okay, okay, people," shooed a military voice. The video game characters fled and revealed a lovely woman with armor.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, we are." said Donald.

"Jiminy, jammy," said a little man behind her. He had a blue, mechanic uniform on. He studied the gummi ship. "You fellas had a big fall! What happened?"

"A stupid teenage boy," grumbled Donald with his arms crossed and tapped his foot. "That's what happened."

"Can one of you tell us where we are?" asked Goofy. The woman suddenly pulled out a gun.

"Not until you tell me your state of business around here," commanded the woman. Donald fearfully yelped and ran behind Goofy.

"With video game characters going to other games to wreak havoc, and now, new weird viruses, killing innocent characters, I won't take any chances. Speak now!"

"Well, I am Goofy, ma'm." said Goofy, naively. "And that is Donald. And we are looking for the king."

"Kings?" said the mechanic, confused. He removed his cap. "I'm sorry to tell you. But, no, we don't have kings in this arcade."

"Wait!" said Goofy. "Isn't there a place that is made out of candy, or something?"

"Oh, yes!" gasped the man. "Sugar Rush!" He pointed at a portal that is seriously damaged.

"Yeesh, what happened?" asked Donald, horrified of what happened. The man gasped.

"Oh, by the way," asked the man. "Have you seen Wreck-It Ralph?" Goofy and Donald looked at each other, confused.

"Wreck-It Who?" asked Donald, confused.

"Wreck-It Ralph. My colleague. He's huge, looks dirty…and likes to wreck things?"

Goofy shook his head.

"And you haven't seen our friend, Sora, have you? He's this big, has spiky hair, and carries a Keyblade?" The man shook his head.

"Can't say I did," he said.

"Maybe Sora is at Sugar Rush!" said Goofy. "After all, we were heading towards there!"

"And Wreck-It Ralph is there too!" added the man. "That's what happened to the portal. He game-jumped to _Hero's Duty_, where Sgt. Calhoun lives and he got himself all in a tizzy. And bam! He crashed into Sugar Rush…literally."

"Maybe we can look for them in Sugar Rush together!" said Goofy.

"Not a chance, Rover," said Sgt. Calhoun. "With a Cybug on the loose and the chances of you not getting regenerated, it's too risky! Especially for a new guy like you."

"M'am," quaked Donald. "Our friend is there. We promised our King to follow him no matter what. And that's what we're doing." Sgt. Calhoun groaned and rolled her eyes.

"A King is bigger than me," she agreed. She turned on her hover board. "Fine, hop on."

"Wait, where will I fit?" asked the man. Sgt. Calhoun looked at him.

"Fix-It Felix," she said. "You are going to stay here. Remember what I just said? A Cybug is on the loose and if you die, you don't regenerate, remember?"

"Well neither do you, ma'am." argued Fix-It Felix. "Now, it is my job to fix what Ralph wrecks. And I cannot ask you to risk your life cleaning up his mess. No flex on this one, ma'am. I am coming along with you."

"Just stay out of my way." yelled Sgt. Calhoun.

"Get on my back, Mr. Felix," said Goofy. Fix-It Felix nodded and jumped on Goofy's back. And off they went!


	5. Chapter 4: Wreck-It Ralph

Chapter 4

Sora ran in the peppermint forest, attacking Heartless as he ran.

"HELP!" yelled a voice, repeatedly.

"HANG ON!" responded Sora.

Finally, near a taffy pool, there were Heartless, surrounding a tall, pretty heavy man. He had ruined orange overalls and spiky brown hair.

"Get away from me!" yelled the man, crushing the Heartless one by one. But, more Heartless were destroyed, more of them appeared. The man kept going backwards, but stopped at the pool. If he gets in the pool, he'll die. But, if these mysterious creatures kept attacking him, he will die. It's game over for him! The man closed his eyes, getting ready for his doom. Luckily, Sora leaped in the front of the stranger and wield his Keyblade.

"Don't worry, I got you!" promised Sora. Less than a minute, all of the Heartless was gone. The man sighed in relief.

"Thanks, kid." sighed the man. "You really saved my behind from those viruses."

"Viruses?" asked Sora, surprised.

"Yeah, these viruses are taking over the arcade! First, they attacked my game. Then, Whack a Mole. And now, this girly, happy candy game! Why would these viruses want this game anyway?"

"These are not viruses," corrected Sora. "These are Heartless."

"Heartless?"

"Yeah, they are creatures who are after the darkness of people's hearts." The man gasped.

"Oh no." said the man with horror. "Look, kid. I might be a video game villain, but I'm actually not bad. I'm programmed to be a villain. I'm trying to be good. Do you think I accidentally let them in the arcade?" Sora shrugged.

"Maybe," said Sora. "Maybe not."

"Again, there are lots of bad guys here." thought the man.

"Which is why the arcade is perfect for taking hearts," said Sora. He showed the man the Keyblade.

"But, don't worry," promised Sora. "I'll destroy the Heartless." The man smiled.

"You're not half-bad, kid." said the man. He offered his hand. "I am Wreck-It Ralph."

"And I am Sora," said Sora, shaking it. "So, what happened to your ship?" Ralph sighed.

"It's a long story, kid." he said. "Long story short: I sneaked in the new arcade game, Hero's Duty to get a medal and…" Wreck-It Ralph gasped and put his hand on his shirt. "My medal! Oh no…"

Sora noticed something flashing from the sunlight. He looked at a peppermint tree and saw a medal on the top, reflecting the sunlight.

"Is that it?" Sora asked, pointing to the tree. Ralph gasped in relief.

"You have really been saving me today, kid." said Ralph. Suddenly, there was screaming. A little girl dashed out of the forest, getting chased by the Heartless!

"Get away from me!" cried the girl. "PLEASE! STOP CHASING ME!"

"Oh, look. Right on schedule!" said Sora, taking the Keyblade out.


	6. Chapter 5: Vanellope von Schweetz

**NFTA-First, sorry it took a while! Second, thank ALL of you so much for the reviews and comments! It means a LOT to me!  
**

**Here you go!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

The little girl tripped and one of the Heartless grabbed her and started to carry her off!

"NO PLEASE!" she sobbed. "LET ME GO!" The girl widened her eyes in surprise with her captor stopped.

"Huh?" she wondered to herself. Suddenly, the Heartless behind her started to leap in front of her. She looked behind her to see them leap on 2 guys she has never seen before. One boy was holding a weird sword and the other man was strong and buff. She gasped when she realized that the mysterious monsters started to disappear one by one. Finally, it was only her captor left.

"Let her go," threatened Sora. The Heartless leaped on him. The next thing the girl knew, she was on the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked Sora. The girl wiped her eyes and looked up at him. She fixed her black hair, green sweatshirt, and her Reese's skirt.

"Thank you so much, spiky." said the girl. "This is the third time this week that these viruses have been attacking me. I don't know why they're after me."

"These are not viruses, kid." said Ralph. "These are Heartless."

"Heart-what?" asked the girl, confused.

"Heartless," explained Sora. "are after people's darkness from their hearts."

"What game are they from?" asked the girl.

"Game?" asked Sora as the kid eye him and Ralph up and down. "They're not from any games."

"In fact," said the girl. "What games are you from? You 2 are _clearly _not from here."

"I'm from Fix-It Felix Jr.," said Ralph.

"I'm not from a game," said Sora. "I'm from another world." The girl looked confused."What are your names?" asked the girl, changing the subject.

"Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph."

"And I'm Sora."

"I'm Vanellope von Schweetz," said the girl, shaking Sora's hand and Ralph's finger.

"Sooo…what…?" started Vanellope before she got interrupted by a light. She looked up to see a medal.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" gasped Vanellope, "A gold coin!"

"A gold coin?" asked Ralph. He looked up and gasped. "No, kid. That's mine!" Vanellope gave Ralph a mischievous smile.

"I'll race for it!" she smiled. The girl started to run unbelievably fast! Ralph gasped and started to climb the tree. As Ralph climbed a branch, it broke and Ralph fell to the taffy river!

"Double stripe!" laughed the girl as she grabbed the medal. Vanellope reach the ground.

"Thank you, Jeeves!" she taunted, waving the medal.

"Hey, kid!" said Sora. "Give that back to Ralph. He needs it!" Suddenly, Vanellope zoomed and grabbed the Keyblade! She was on the other side from the river.

"Hey, this thing is a lot lighter than I thought," she said, waving the Keyblade.

"Hey, give that back!" said Sora, running to the kid. "I need it!" Vanellope started to laugh.

"See ya on the flip side, clown boy!" she said, saluting Sora. "GLITCH!" Vanellope disappeared as the color blue took over her.

"What the?" gasped Sora.

"Sora, help!" yelled a voice. Sora turned around to see Ralph, struggling to get out of the river.

"I got you," said Sora. He struggled to pull him out. Sora sighed. "This might take a while…"


	7. Chapter 6: Heartless Attack

**NFTA-I was so busy all week. I am so sorry it took so long. **

**First, don't expect this to be just like the movie. I'm making some differences.**

**So, guys. Sorry to be the bearer of the bad news, but this is going to be the last chapter in a while. College is beginning in 2 weeks, so I want to enjoy my last week. Plus, I want to do 1 or 2 chapters of my other fan fiction, and this is really distracting. I do not know when Chapter 7 is going to be up with commitments and homework, it could be a couple of months or a couple of weeks, I don't know. I'll update it ASAP.**

**See you ASAP.**

**~Emily**

* * *

Chapter 6

"It'd be the best if we somehow cleaned you up," insisted Sora. Wreck-It Ralph, who was covered with taffy and candy, kept going.

"No," snapped Ralph. "Must…get…medal." Sora sighed.

"True," he muttered. "I have to get my Keyblade." Suddenly, there was screaming. A group of children ran towards Sora and Ralph.

"VIRUSES!" cried a boy, wearing Resees on him.

"It's the glitch's fault!" exclaimed a girl with white hair and orange skin. "She ruined the race!" Sora and Ralph looked at each other. Sora started to run.

"Slow down," moaned Ralph, barely being available to run with the stickiness.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" asked Vanellope as the Heartless started to attack everyone. "At the race track too?"

"Stay calm, folks." said the ruler of Sugar Rush, King Candy. "We will take care of these viruses." Vanellope gasped.

"The sword thing!" she thought out loud. "D'oh!" Vanellope took out the Keyblade. King Candy, watching the girl, gasped.

"That glitch!" he thought. "She has the Keyblade! She must have seen Sora." A smile grew across his face.

"Perfect," he thought, watching the girl, swatting the Heartless with the Keyblade. "I have the Princess of Heart AND the Keyblade at the same time." He grabbed his microphone and cried out, "SECURITY! Bring me the glitch and the weapon she has!" Immediately, there were donut police. Vanellope groaned as she ran away from the police.

"Great," she thought. She stopped to show off her weapon, and the police stopped in their tracks.

"GET AWAY!" she yelled. "I have a…whatever this is, and I know how to use it." The police snickered, but before they got their hands on her, they noticed that the Heartless were going after them. They quickly ran away, leaving the girl alone. Vanellope started to get nervous as the Heartless started to corner her. She tried to attack them, but they were too strong.

"Get away…" she said, nervously, waving the Heartless. "Please!" She closed her eyes, waiting for them to take her heart. After a while, she opened them to find that the Heartless were targeting 2 other people.

* * *

"Wow, the Heartless are everywhere!" gasped Sora, looking at the nearly deserted track. "Where's Vanellope?"

"Giveeee meee back my medal!" cried Ralph, heading towards Vanellope.

"Well, we found her," thought Sora. Vanellope noticed Ralph.

"Oh boy!" she said, dropping the Keyblade and running away from Ralph.

"What in the world is that?" cried King Candy. He gasped when he saw Sora, picking up the Keyblade and destroying the Heartless.

"It's the boy!" he cried. He started to laugh, happily. "This is fantastic!"

"What is?" asked a voice. King Candy looked down to see Sour Bill, his assistant.

"Oh, nothing," he responded, innocently. Sour Bill continued to look at him, suspiciously.

"Sire, are you noticing that the monster is wrecking your arena?" asked Sour Bill. Vanellope was hiding under the bleachers and Ralph was literally tossing them in the way to get her.

"Oh, yeah," said the King, focusing on Sora and Vanellope. He didn't care about the track, getting destroyed. He only cared about catching them.

* * *

"Hey, Ralph!" cried Sora, getting tired of defeating the Heartless. "A little help!" Sora looked over to see Ralph, finally capturing Vanellope.

"Give me my medal!" roared Ralph, hanging her by the hoodie. Vanellope nervously chuckled.

"Yeah…I don't have it!" she grinned. Ralph shook her.

"Yeah, you do…" said Ralph before he was tazered by the police. Vanellope was grabbed by the police.

"Now, we have her!" said a fat doughnut.

"Put me down!" fought Vanellope. Sora, finally, defeated the Heartless and exhaled.

"Geezes, thanks for the help, Ralph!" yelled Sora.

"Take them to my castle!" commanded King Candy.

"Don't arrest Ralph, your Majesty," said Sora, politely. "He was trying…"

"Arrest the boy too!" interrupted the King.

"Me?!" snapped Sora. "I was only trying to…"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!


	8. Chapter 7: King Candy

**NFTA-THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE PATIENCE! We are back! With college, I hardly had time to do this. Now, it's summer and with one online class AND play rehearsals beginning later next month, I'll have more time on my hands! I wanted to begin this last week, but this weekend, I was at NYC to see 2 musicals, Matilda and Newsies (which were both WONDERFUL BTW). And I didn't want to begin and have you guys waiting again. I actually meant to post this yesterday, but something came up.**

**I'm actually going to write another WIR fan fiction starring an original character soon, so stay tuned for more information!**

**Thank you so much for all of the patience and kind comments, and here is it: Chapter 7! Chapter 8 will be here later today or tomorrow.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sora opened his eyes to find himself in a pink, girly throne room.

"Oh great, Spiky!"said a high-pitched voice next to him. He, being dizzy, turned his head to the right and saw a little girl. "I was wondering if you were going to wake up."

"You…" he groaned. "This is…"

"Quiet!" instructed a police officer. Sora turned to the left to see Ralph, covered in taffy.

"Glad you're awake, kid!" whispered Ralph. Suddenly, they heard a car beeped a fun little tune. King Candy has entered the throne room and pulled his car to complete the throne.

"First of all…" King Candy said as he jumped off the car. "You three are threats to my game! An order that I have maintained. And if there's one thing that I stand, it's anything out of order." Vanellope, Sora and Ralph interrupted King Candy with their own opinons and explanations, but Sour Bill blew an air horn.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" The trio covered their ears and groaned.

"Really?/Why did you do that?"/My ears!" they cried.

"Thank you, Sour Bill," said King Candy, patting the gumdrop on the head.

"Eh," he gloomily replied as King Candy approached Vanellope.

"Well, isn't it my favorite glitch?" he taunted.

"So, now I am here, what are you exactly going to do with me?" glared Vanellope.

"Oh, I have something special in mind for you, glitch," he sneered.

"Yeah, you should," said Ralph with mouth still stuck with taffy. King Candy turned around and jumped, surprised at the creature.

"Ok, _what_ are you?" said King Candy. Sour Bill removed the goo to reveal Ralph's face.

"Milk my duds!" he cried in shock. "It's Wreck-It Ralph?!"

"Yeah, and what are you? The guy who makes the doughnuts?"

"Please," chuckled King Candy, flattered. "No, I'm King Candy!"

"So, there is a king?!" blurted Sora, shocked. "I think this game would be ruled by a princess!"

King Candy quickly turned to Sora.

"Aha! You!" cried the King, pointing to Sora. "I'll get to you in a minute! Anyway…" He turned to Vanellope, opened his mouth…

"Your Candiness, so glad that you caught that thief!" said Ralph. "She stole my medal!"

"And my Keyblade!" added Sora, "before getting it back!"

"Ah, so the little glitch is a thief?" smirked King Candy. "Big surprise." He turned to one of the police doughnuts.

"Dunkin, take Vanellope to the _special _room to the Fungeon," instructed the King.

"LET ME GO!" cried Vanellope, kicking her feet in the air as she left the room.

"What's the special room?" asked Sora.

"You will find out after I'm through with your little friend," cried King Candy.

"What?" cried Sora before composing himself. "Your Majesty, _we _did nothing wrong!"

"Yes, you did! You brought those _Heartless_ into my kingdom!"

"I didn't bring them. I'm here to…" Sora stopped. How does the King know about the Heartless. "Wait a minute! How do you know about Heartless? I vividly remember you calling them _viruses_." King Candy widened his eyes as if he has been caught.

"Uhhhh…uhhhh…" said King Candy with his eyes everywhere. "It doesn't matter! All what matters is that you caused havoc in my kingdom with your Keyblade!" King Candy eyed his Keyblade up and down.

"And I'll be confiscating this," said the King, swiping it away. "Thank you!"

"Hey, I need that!" said Sora. "To defeat the Heartless! To you know, save your kingdom!" Sora looked confused when he noticed that King Candy had a big power-hungry look on his face as he stroked the weapon. As if Sora saw someone doing the same action with the same face earlier.

"Exactly with it, I can save _my _kingdom!" said the King, selfishly holding it. The way how King Candy was holding it was so familiar!

"Wait a minute?" asked Sora. "Do I know you?" King Candy once again looked panicked.

"Uhhhh, uhhhhh!" he panicked, hiding the Keyblade behind him. "Guards, take him to a cell in my Fungeon! I'll see him shortly!"

"Hey, let me go!" cried Sora. He turned to the King as he was carried off. "I didn't do anything! What kind of king are you?"

"Stop!" cried Ralph. The guard who took Sora stopped. King Candy groaned and cross his arms with the Keyblade, hanging.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving without Sora!" argued Ralph. "And my medal!"

"Your medal?" King Candy chuckled before momentarily happily floating. "Bad guys don't win medals!"

"Well, I did." said Ralph. "Before that pixie took it away from me!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Ralph. Your medal is now code. It'll only come back when the race is over."

"And that is when?"

"In a few hours after I'm through with your friends!" said the King, pointing at Sora.

"But, I didn't do anything!" cried Sora.

"Listen, cotton candy pants!" argued Ralph, threatening to grab the King. "I need my medal now. And my friend didn't do ANYTHING. So, give me my medal and release my friend NOW." The King groaned.

"I don't have time for this!" he cried, hitting his face with his hand. "I have an important meeting to go to with someone important. Guards, put Ralph and Sara in the same cell."

"It's Sora!" cried Sora as Ralph was captured.

"Let me…" cried Ralph before being tasered again.

"Good-bye, Wreck-It Ralph and Laura!" taunted King Candy, waving the Keyblade in the air as the two were taken away. "It hasn't been fun!"


End file.
